My Gain Their Lost
by wowzerss
Summary: Tristen finds a boy named Kyle in the alleyway and finds out that someone is out there and out to get him. Meanwhile, her and Nico's friendship treads on broken glass. Sequel to Life is Full of Surprises. R
1. My Gain

**I hope you enjoy the sequel of Life is Full of surprises! R&R**

"Oh my gods" I groaned. I felt like crap and I was in a dark alley with some boy I just met.

You see, I was walking home and I_ thought_ I saw twenty dollars infront of one of those dollar stores next to an alley way. So I walked over there and bent over to pick it up. Yeah, I was dissapointed to find it was only ten but hey, better to have something than nothing. I heard some footsteps come my way. My head shot up and I looked to my left, opposite of the alley. When I looked to my left... Ohh boy was I stupid. I mean half-bloods are suppose to be quick acting and all pro but no, I had to be the one with no common sense. I saw a boy with shaggy, black hair and really dark gray eyes. but that doesn't matter. He was stiff, his hands shaped in a fist. Why would he want to shape it in a fist? I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. He literally beat me to it. He punched me straight in the face. After I blacked out into la la land I heard him mutter a sharp 'shit'.

I woke up next to a trash can in the alley. And you thought I was going to be in some hospital. hah, I laugh at that. My nose throbbed. I got off the wall I was leaning on. I blinked a couple of times before I could see clearly.

"You have a dagger.." the boy said. He looked about fourteen I'd say. He stood at the wall infront of me, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"It's rude to look through people's back pack. It's even more rude to punch 'em in the face" I shot

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were another one of those gang members. My name is Kyle"

"That's nice. I'm Tristen. What are you doing in an alleyway?"

"I uhh... Your nose is bleeding" he said

"What? Don't change the topic" I snapped

"Your nose is bleeding" his voice got higher this time. He bent down to his knees and took out his back pack. I would have eaten some amborsia but he might of been a mortal and I hate explaining. He unzipped it and took out a tampon and stuck it up my nose. Seriously.

"Why do you have a tampon?" I asked

"I uh... I stole this back pack" he responded

"Out of all things you decide to stop the bleeding, you chose a tampon. Why do you even have it?!" I asked. To tell you the truth I was creeped out but partly amused.

"You know, I thought it'd come in handy" he took one glance at me, "I was right" he said with a smirk. Once he smirked at me it sent a pang of guilt through me. He reminded me so much of Nico... I havn't even talked to him in almost a year. We tread on thin ice. I mean it's so awkward we didn't even intend to kiss but...we did. Like I said, awkward.

"You didn't answer my previous question" I said

"I'm in an alley because... can I trust you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm considering that we just met. Sure you can trust me" I said sarcastically. Apparently he didn't catch it.

"I ran away from home. From my dad. Why? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I was walking from home until someone punched me in the face. How long have I been out?"

"About seven minutes" he responded

"oh. Why'd you run from home?" I asked.

"I-" he stopped midway. There was a bunch of shuffeling and a low grunt. No, not a grunt, more like a growl. Heavy breathing followed. I pulled the tampon out of my nose. My lip went to a snear as I pulled it out. Disgusting... Kyle looked pretty happy he didn't have to explain things to me.

"Shit. They found me again" he whispered to himself. I got up to my feet and he grabbed my arm and hauled me behind the nasty, gross smelling dumpster.

"Who found you?" I whispered next to him. He looked me straight in the eye. As if thinking that I might report him to the looney bin or the cops.

"Belive it or not, monsters" he said. I turned around and grabbed my dagger. My eyebrows scrunched together. Was he a halfblood or was he mortal? Wait monsters don't go after mortals. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid adhd. I put my back pack down gently as possible and trying not to make a sound. I took a peak of the monster. That was a sphinx. That lion lady thing Nico told me about. What did she do? Oh crud uhh. Oh! She asked riddles. Once the sphinx passed us I took a look at Kyle. In his hand was a gleaming stygian blade. Before I could say something he threw it at the sphinx. It hit her in the lower stomach. I guess you could call it that. Yep let's go with lower stomach. The lion roared with rage and turned. Her beady eyes on us. Those black bottomless pit of lonely-ness. Poor thing she needs a mate. I snapped out of it. We both dived the opposite direction as she came charging in the trash can. Her body bounced back and rolled a few times before she stood up. Luckily the blade did do some damage. This time she charged for Kyle. He ran back. I really couldn't explain this part but, I jumped on the lion's back. This was like a rodeo. I was hanging on for dear life. One hand was on her mane trying to get a grip so I could stab her. My hand with the golden, celestial, dagger rose. Ready to plunge it in her head. I brang my hand down. Once, she was still pretty much alive. I kept stabbing her reapeatedly until she distenergrated. I fell off onto the ground. Kyle just stood there, frozen with confusion.

"Well. Are you going to help me get up or what?" I asked. He quickly walked next to me and helped me up by hand. Once we stood side by side and let it sink in.

"You're a demigod?" we asked at the same time.

**Well everyone knows the drill, R&R hurry let's go let's go! get those fingers moving and type me a review!please...**


	2. So we meet again

**okie dokie let us, as in you fellow readers, enjoy and oh I don't know.... REVIEW**

"You're a demigod, and you're not in camp half blood?"I asked

"What if I don't want to go there? Has it ever accured to you?" he said.

"It is required for us half bloods to go to camp to train unless you want to be monster bait. Besides, what if you aren't thinking with your head? Has it ever accured to you?" I said

"I have an objection" he said

"That's nice. I don't want to hear it" I said. I dragged him by the arm to the street corner. Pushing people after people after hobos after prostitutes after well you know where I'm going with this. After a short walk and with him muttering curses under his breath, I got a cab. Yay me!

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked. He was the average New Yorker type of cabbie. I handed him a piece of paper. After his yellow-ish eyes scanned the little scrawny hand writing, he handed it back to me.

"That's gonna cost ya. You wanna ride? You outta pay" he said.

"I'm paying. What makes you think I'm not capable of not having the amount?" I asked

"Alright" he said and started driving. We had a moment of silence for about... twenty-two seconds.

"I do to think with my head. How do you think I survived?" he asked me.

"That was your oh so great objection? How long did you survive?"

"Few days. Things were getting a little rough where I was living" he said. His gaze on the buildings of Manhattan.

"Oh. Where did you live?" I asked

"Around Maine"

"How did you end up here?" I asked. He looked me straight in the eyes. If possible, his gray eyes got darker.

"Let's just say there was a lot of running,walking, and death"

"Well that's saying a whole lot"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" he murmered.

"Fine. We're here. Pull over" I said

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure" I responded to the cab driver.

We opended the doors and walked out. As we almost reached the hill, the driver called out for us to come back.

"What is it?" I asked leaving Kyle behind.

"You're one of them" he said.

"Excuse me. What?" I asked

He pointed at my open back pack. My dagger peaked out a little. I cursed under my breath. Holy Posiedon why?! I ran and grabbed Kyles arm as I passed him. We ran pass Thalia's tree pass the volley ball court and to the big house. Come to think about it, no one is here considering it's not summer. The year rounders looked at me.

"Um... Let go of my hand Tristen" Kyle said while blushing.

"Oh right sorry" my face burned. I'm such a smooth operator...

I entered the Big house.

"Hey Chiron! I was suppose to be at school but I met a half-blood" I said to him. Mr.D looked up from his cards and looked back down.

"Hello Kristen. Kid I don't know" Mr.D said.

"Actually, we do know him. Kyle, where have you been since the Titan's second war? We thought you died" he said.

"What?! He used to go here?" I asked.

"Don't mind her. She now has anger issues. Answer. Now. We don't have all day. I have a game to play" Mr.D said. I sneared at him.

"I chose not to come... For personal reasons" Kyle responded. They just nodded in response.

"Go to your respectful cabin" Chiron said.

We both walked out of the Big house. I walked in to a big wall of black right as we walked out. Wait. It's not a wall.

"Nico?" I asked

"Tristen..."

"uh. Am I missing anything important here?" Kyle asked. Talk about thick air...

"You look pale" I said to Nico. Nothing from him.

"Nico are you going to ignore me now?" I asked

"Are you going to introduce me to him?" Nico asked and tipped his head to Kyle. They were either having an intense staring contest or they're glaring. I couldn't tell.

"This is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and This is Kyle son of..."I stopped. Whose son was he?

"Son of Athena. Nice to meet you Nico" Kyle cutted in.

"You to Kyle" Nico said.

"You go ahead to your cabin. I'll meet you at dinner" I said to Kyle. He nodded in response and headed of with his hand in his pocket.

"So. You're a year rounder now?" I asked Nico. Trying to catch up to him.

"Yep" he said. We walked further. See, this is my point. If you go and kiss your best friend it is going to ruin the frienship. Why didn't I listen to myself?

"Are we just going to respond eachother with one syllable? Can we just forget anything happend? I miss my best friend..."

"If you missed me why didn't you just IMed me?" He asked. Not looking me in the eye.

"Because I thought this was going to happen" I responded. We we're so into our conversation to notice we were back on the pier of the lake. Our favorite spot. Silence...

"Whatever. Just don't kill anything" I said and left. The tapping of my shoe on the pier. Don't look back don't look back. I looked back. Way to go me. His hands shoved in his pockets. He just stared at the lake. I am so going to regret this...

**review. For me! Well, not for me partly but for the love of Nico! Come on... :) you know you can't resist the review button. It's tempting to click. Type... OOO scary.. No not scary but tempting. Ok i'm going to stop rambling. Just review!**


	3. You give me reasons to hate you

**thank you guys so much for reviewing. And now you SHOULD review again. hehehehe**

"You know you can stay here since it's Winter break" Chiron said. The Big House was really nice at night. Especially during winter. The fire giving a nice soft glow in the room. Outside was snowing softly.

"I don't know Chiron" I said biting my lip. That has become a habit of mine. "probably I should... I have nothing to do. Yeah I sould. I'll get going. Goodnight Chiron" I said and walked out. As I walked pass the lake I saw Nico sit on the edge of the pier. I stood and stared. He leaned back and laid, putting his arms behind his head. Star gazing... something we used to do together. He blended in with the dark stary night. Something about us, we're night dwellers. I sighed and walked back to my cabin. As I opended the door it creaked. The cabin filled with darkness. I switched the light switch and heard a click.

"Lights on..." I mumbled. No ones in here. This is going to be a blast. Great, just great. My break and I have to spend it in a lonely cabin and deal with a grudge holding son of a Hades and a weird son of Athena... This is just awesome. I collapsed on my bed and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Hey. Wake up"

"Huh?"

"Nico?" I asked. He was beside my bed smirking down at me.

"It's night, What do you want?" I asked half asleep

"It's in the morning and breakfast is about to start in thirteen minutes"

"Oh. Right" I said while getting up.

"Just get ready" he said still smirking. I watched the Nyx's cabin door close behind him as he left. I got ready as fast as I can. After I was done, I looked at the digital clock. It read

8:27 a.m

Great, I have three minutes to go to breakfast. On my way I didn't see that many people. My hand reached for the door to the pavilion but someone else opened it. My eyes shot to the side to look at Kyle smiling and gesturing me to go in.

"Thanks" I said. My cheeks flushed a little. His smile turned lopsided.

"No problem"

Breakfast passed by pretty fast,now Nico and I are at the sword arena.

"You can't even beat me even if I were single handed" Nico said with a smirk.

"That's big talk for a little princess" I said with a smile.

"Haha you're so funny" Nico said dripping with sarcasm. He took out his sword and dragged the tip of it on the floor as he slowly walked towards me.I took out my dagger. We both circled eachother until someone attacked first. He swung his sword down on my left and I leaned to the right. It was pretty much just dodging and stabbing until I brought my dagger to his arm and he blocked me with his sword. We held the position for a while. My dagger slipped out of my hands from the force he put on it and it clattered on the floor.

"That... was cruel" I said

"I know I'm cool" he said

"I said cruel!"

"I know, I was joking" he said with a dorky smile. Good to have him back.

"Uh. So I walked in and almost stepped on a dagger. You know, normal stuff" Kyle said as he was walking towards us. I turned around to see him, apparently so did Nico. Nico's smile shrank back a bit.

"Hi", I said,"want to join us in sword pratice?"

"Uh" was Kyle's reply

"I'll take that as a yes, get your sword and get ready"

"This my friend, is going to be good" Nico said while a devil-ish smile crossed his lips. Kyle took out his sword and then it went all down hill from there.

"Nico get off of Kyle!" I shouted

"Stop rolling around on the ground!"

"Kyle don't punch Nico in the fa-oo too late..." I sighed. They got rid of their wepons a long time ago and now, now is a fist fight gone wild. I got to my last choice. I pryed Nico, who is now on top of Kyle, off and pinned him to the floor.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him. His heavy breathing was his response.

"Get off of me..." he said. I got up and offered him my hand.

"What the Hades happened there?" I asked Kyle. No response.

"You guys need to go to the infirmary. You have a bloody nose and a a big cut on your arm. I think punching people in the face is Kyle's specialty" I said and looked at Kyle,"meanwhile, Kyle has bruises. You guys are so weird" I mumbled the last sentence and helped them to the infirmary. I kicked open the big house door with them still hanging on one of my shoulders.

"Chiron, I think we have a bit of a problem" I said

"What happened?" Chiron asked

"Uhhh" were their response

"They had a sparring session gone wild" I said blankly. Chiron sighed.

"Come with me boys. You can go now Tristen"

As they were going to the infirmary they had a glare off. Great. They give each other a reason to hate each other. I just hope they don't fight over night.

I walked out of the infirmary to a starry night. I smiled and went to the pier.

**Happy new year everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update so quickly but I had writers block. So the next chapter would be where the fun begins. (: R&R please.**


	4. Give me my answers

**So when I was saving it it got deleted. I don't know how but after 5 minutes of hitting my computer and banging the wall, here it it. Also I am so so so sosososo sorry that I haven't updated in over a week. And if you didn't review last time then you can now. Over and over and over again. Don't worry, I wouldn't mind. :)**

**Side note:They aren't fighting over her. You'll find out why later on. Enjoy!**

I woke up under the stars. That's not normal. I got up and found that I fell asleep on the pier and it's not sunrise yet. I walked to the Big house to check on Nico and Kyle. I wonder if harpies come out at night. Nah, probably not.

I opened the door quietly and slowly. The light was dim and set a soft glow. I walked down the hall and opened the infirmary door. Nico and Kyle's bed were right next to eachother. I took a chair and sat inbetween them.

_"Elizabeth...."_ Kyle whispered. Sweat was down the side of his face.

"Elizabeth" he said again, this time more louder and hoarse.

"Shhh" I said. What was I suppose to do? Tell him it was just a dream and it's going to be alright? It was a demigod dream, it's not going to be alright at all. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Uh I'm going to go get you some water. I think you need it" I said and got up. He grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me again, Elizabeth" he said rather raspy. I looked back to see if he was talking to someone else. But he did grab my hand. Also, Who in the hell is Elizabeth? I sat back down. I did what any other normal Tristen would do if they don't know the answer. I pouted first and started pacing.

"Elizabeth used to go here" some one said quietly. I turned around to see Nico sitting in his bed.

"How do you know?" I asked

"You know a nice 'Good morning Nico. Do you feel all right?' would do" he said

"You didn't answer my question" I said. I've grown patient of his sarcasm. But the sarcasm did grow on me.

"She left camp two years ago, you know be fore the Titan war? A rumor has it that she went to the Titan's army and that Kyle and her were best friends. Also I see her from time to time," he said,"she looks just like you. Same dark blue eyes and black hair"

"Is that why he kept telling me not to leave him?" I asked

"That's a small part of the reason, the rest you have to ask him" he replied.

"...You should go to sleep" I whispered. He laid back down. I bit my lip and turned back to Kyle. A few hours past and I was still thinking. I scanned him and a large scar on his inner left arm caught my eye. It ran past his elbow and stopped an inch after that.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. I ripped my gaze off his arm.

"Oh uh... I was spacing out" I lied

"Well...Good morning" he said and pushed himself up with his elbow.

"Who's Elizabeth?" I asked while looking away. He didn't answer me.

"She's none of your buisness" he said after a while.

"She is. You called me Elizabeth"

"I don't remember that" he said. Nico sat up and got out of his bed, still wearing yesterdays clothes.

"I'm getting ready for breakfast. You should really shut up next time. You guys woke me up" Nico said. He walked out the door and slammed it closed.

"I'm going to breakfast...." I said in a near whisper. I closed the door gently and walked out of the Big House. I headed to the pavilion. Breakfast was pretty weird. We all just pick at our food and then all of us catch ourselves staring at eachother and then we pretend to eat. That happened for about 6 times and then Kyle left early. Nico was just staring at me. So I got out and walked to the only place I actually liked in this camp. The lake.

The rest of the day was pretty much a waste of time. Bored, tired, etc. I paced in the middle of my cabin.

"Who's Elizabeth? That name sounds so fancy... Oh! I hate adhd!" I said to myself. I was frustrated. I wanted to know everything. I hated being out of the loop and I still do now. I looked back to the clock telling me it's time to cut the lights. I slid into my bed covers and tried to fall asleep. Eventually I somehow did.

_I was still in my pajamas in the woods of camp half blood. I could hear a distant clang of swords. I ran to the source of the sound. I didn't want to, but I did. Once I got to the clearing I saw a man and a teenaged boy with black hair. I could only see his back from my point of view. I saw the man's mouth move. His grin was evil and disgusting. The boy turned a little bit and I saw a long scar running up his inner left arm. Which looked oddly familiar. I just stood there and stared. Everything started to rewind like one of those movies. You really couldn't see what was happening. It stopped and I could see their faces. The man had a smug expression and looked as if he were about to do something he wanted to do a long time ago. The boy, the boy had black hair and dark stormy grey eyes. That boy was Kyle. _

_"You came for her last time... You were even stupid enough to join them. Though I shouldn't be complaining, I was apart of them" the man said._

_"I had to... It was the only way!" Kyle shot back_

_"Yes my boy. But in the end what happend? hmm?" the man asked. Kyle just stared at him for a while and didn't answer._

_"She died!" the man answered his own question. Kyle took his sword out and started circling him._

_"I swear for vengence and am out for blood if that's the last thing I have to do", Kyle said," and that's what I'm going to do"_

_"I see you have been planing it out. You children of Athena are -"_

_"Smarter than you, William?" Kyle cutted in_

_"I was about to say annoyingly smart" who I am guessing is William, said._

_"Either way" Kyle said._

_"Enough. I came here to hunt you down and bring you back. You had a debt to pay and you escaped it. I could kill you if I want to. Right here, right now. Or should I drag you back by your hair to the prison?" William said. He took his sword out and touched the tip of the shiny silver blade. The clouds moved away from the moon and it shone on them. Casting a bright silver glow. I finally had a clear view of him. He had dark brown hair, one green and one brown eye. He was about six feet tall. He already looked tough with out the blade. Kyle swung at William first. William quickly blocked it and pushed his blade towards Kyle. Kyle let go and jumped to the left as William's sword swung to the ground. Kyle backed off a little and ran straight for Will (for short). Will blocked him and twisted his swored around Kyle's. Causing Kyle's sword to clatter on the cold dirt floor. Kyle was shocked as he looked at his sword. I could tell by his stormy grey eyes that his train of __thoughts were going one hundred miles per hour. It was cut off when Will kicked Kyle in the chest. The air looked as if it was sucked out of him. He was sent flying to a rock. He landed with a thud and a bloody head. I wanted to yell out his name, I wanted to run and help, I wanted to hear the story he's been hiding from. All in all, I knew I couldn't. Will turned to me and looked directly at me. _

_"You're next you little brat" Will said. He came charging at me. Time seemed to slow down a bit. I couldn't budge a muscle. He pierced my lower stomach. The last thing I saw in this horrid nightmare was his eyes._

I shot up in my bed. Sweat was going down my face. Wait, that's not sweat. They're tears.

My cabin door swung open and hit the back wall. In the door way stood two figures. I couldn't tell who or what they were until they spoke. I swear I don't even know how they managed to come to my cabin without killing eachother.

"You son of a-"

"Tristen are you ok? You were screaming bloody murder. We told Chiron we'd check up on you" Kyle cut Nico short. His concern was seeping out.

"I'm fine" I said. There was a moment of silence. Nico tilted his head down a little causing his bangs to cover his eyes. But I know he was staring directly in my eyes.

"You're lying. You had a nightmare didn't you?" Nico said

"....." I didn't know what to say. Should I tell them? Would Kyle blow up in my face again? I gave in. Just a little.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't give me the answer" I said and looked directly at Kyle. He stared at me for a little while and walked out. Nico stayed beind. His hands in his pockets his head tilted. He scrunched his eyebrows together trying to figure me out. Then he walked up to me.

"Just because I'm a son of Hades doesn't mean I can't feel. You could tell me if you want or not" then he turned on his heels and walked out. Just as he was about to close the door, he paused and looked at the ground. The moon lit his face. For the first time in a long time I got a clear look. His hair was longer, his facial features were sharper. His eyes were darker. He was paler. His lip was thin and pale. He looked like-like death. And yet girls were swooning over him.

"I'm just hard to figure out..." he whispered and closed the door. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear that.


	5. Archery sucks for me

**In the name of gods I command you to review! Please...Because I asked nicely enjoy. :)**

I walked to archery to blow off some steam. It's night fall and I couldn't sleep. I sneaked quietly pass the lake and saw Nico laying on it. The sight of this made me cringe. I've seen it before but it still sent chills down my spine. I hid behind the oak tree.

"I missed you Bianca" Nico whispered

"I missed you too. You've grown so much"Bianca said

"Say, aren't I older than you?" Nico asked with a smirk plastered on his lips

" Well, I don't know"

She looked up and I swore she saw me. I ducked back for a few seconds and peeked my head out again. She looked up at me again and smiled. Nico turned around, his expression was soft and relaxed. That was rare for him. I always see him frown, or scrunching his eyebrows, or just blank. Before he caught my face I made a dash for it. On to archery. Mission almost accomplished. To tell you the truth, he kind of scares me now.

I picked up a bow that was on the table. Some were hung on the wall. I took some arrows and got to ready position. Being a child of Nyx has its perks. I could see in the dark. But I think the moon helped more. I held up my bow and tried to steady it to point to the center. I let go and the arrow whizzed pass with such speed you could hear it. It landed five to eight inches away from the bullseye. Basically, I suck.

"I think you need help" someone said behind me. I whipped around with an arrow in hand ready to attack.

"Oh it's just you. You scared the hell out of me Kyle" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" he said with a smile.

"Yes, because it's very logical to tell some one sorry while smiling" I said sarcasticlly. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards me. Before he came closer I stopped him by putting my hand against his chest.

"Wait. So you stood there all along and watched me fail at archery?" I asked. His eyes looked back and forth. He smacked his lips.

"Yep. Pretty much. Now do you want help or not?" he said a little impatient.

"No. I could do it myself. I don't need help" I said quickly

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

I got back in position and aimed. I released my fingers watched as the arrow flew. So close to the bullseye...

"Are you still sure?" he asked

"Yes. Now quit pestering me" I said. He leaned against the wall. His dark eyes scanning me from head to toe. He bit his lip and scrunched his face. He looked as if he was trying to figure a theory on how to solve an impossible equation.

"Determination, stubborn, and pride" was what came out of his mouth. That made so much sense right? No? I don't think so either.

"Pardon?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are too stubborn to accept anyone's help or admit anything. That leads to your pride. You think you can do anything. Which leads to determination. Thus, determination is your fatal flaw. Careful, you can hurt someone, yourself, or die with it."

"If we're going to stay here and point out every flaw of me, then can we do this when you're half awake" I said. He only knows me for a week and he could just stand there and point out everything that's damned about me? I don't think that's a fair shot. My jaw tightened

"You're being stubborn and you're not admitting it. Your pride is also in the way" he said. Great, depend on him to beat me in an argument.

"What's yours?" I asked

"My what?" he asked

"Your flaw. Your fatal flaw"

"Same as yours. I guess a lot of people have that. It's a common flaw" he said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked like the All-american-boy but his eyes and his facial expressions just ruined it. It was either a teenaged mad man or a guy that has experienced so much in his short life. It's unnerving to be under his gaze. More like intimidating. Trust me when I say this, I've seen Nico at his worse. He came towards me and took my arrow and bow.

"Set your arm like this until it adjusts. You want to pull back the arrow and set it right next your right side of your lip. And Release" he let go and it got right in middle of the target board. I tried it and aimed. It landed about a centimeter away from the middle of the board. I was excited, I mean it would've been better if it actually hit the target but that's the closet I got. Couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get too excited, you didn't hit the bullseye" he said. I shot him the dirtiest look.

"...."

"What?"

"You want to get killed that badly don't you?"

"No actually, it just comes to me without me even asking for it"

"William" I blurted out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"Who's William?" I asked

"Why are you asking me these questions?" he asked

"Why do you keep avoiding them?!" I yelled. Yes, I screamed in the middle of the night in camp....yeah not my best moment. He came quickly and cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet. Are you mad? Screaming in the middle of the night" he turned his heads both sides as if to insure that no one's there. I was trying to protest but it only sounded muffled. So it was pointless. I bit his hand.

"Ow!" he said and quickly took his hand away.

"If you're not going to answer my questions then I'll have to figure it out by myself" I said and walked away. I swore I heard him mutter "good luck"


	6. I have no clue on what's happening

**Review! Like I said before, all the cool kids are doing it! :).**

**Ok I guess I owe an apology for not updating for more than a month. So here it goes: I'm really really really sorry! Oh by the way, did you see the Percy jackson movie? It was awesome!**

I stomped my way to my cabin. Why isn't he telling me? I can keep a secret, it's not like I'm going to tell anyboby anything. That obnoxious, stupid, dumb peice of s-

"Who's there?" I asked trying to sound brave. I don't think it worked because they didn't come out. The foot steps became louder almost as if it were closer. Then I heard it, right next to my right side. Something cold grazed my arm. I turned around as fast as I can and was about to punch them. But then I saw it's face, more like their.

"Nico? What are you doing?" I asked. He let go of his grip on my arm and staggered a little bit.

"Kyle... some one took him" he said inbetween breaths. That's when I noticed the left side of a stomach. There was a huge, gut-wrenching gash. And that purple bruise under his right eye.

"Nico what happened?" I asked. His head slowly went down as it seems he's trying to fight to be conscious. He exhaled a lungful of air and then looked up at me.

" I'll explain later just please help me get up" he cried desperately.

"Ok, I'll get you to infirmary" I said as he looped an arm around my shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Don't take me there. No one can know I'm wounded" he snapped.

"I have to atleast tell Chiron Kyle was kidnapped" I said in annoyance.

"No, just take me to your cabin and I'll explain" he breathed out. He looked like he was about to collapse and pass out any second. So I would rather not argue with him right now. From what I heard, "Lunging around an unconscious son of a Hades is not fun" from Percy. We trudged half way through camp just to get to my cabin then he got a little heavier.

"Nico you have to at least try and walk" I said, struggling to keep him up I almost tripped. I cursed under my breath. I opened the cabin door and set him on one of the other unoccupied bunks.

"Tristen, I need amborisa" he said and winced as he tried to get up and clenched his side.

"Did you break a rib?" I asked and gave him amborsia. We half bloods learn to keep amborsia squares with us. Hey, better to be safer than sorry.

"No, luckily he only grazed the side a little"

"Who's he?" I asked

"I'll explain. I need to get to my cabin. Stay here and pack your stuff"

He paused infront of my doorway and turned, "You know you ask a lot of questions?"

"So I've been told" I muttered under my breath. I didn't doubt he can hear that because he chuckled a little. By now you would think I should do what I'm told and ask later. Well my friend, I'm a pretty slow learner sometimes. I opened my drawers and got a back pack sized duffel bag. This duffel is so small it could probably only fit one set of clothes, a dagger, two plastic baggies of amborsia, and a wad of cash ($300, courtesy from the Hermes cabin). And that's only if you jump on it to zip it up. You see, at the camp store, they sell these duffels for quests because they figured we should pack light when we're killing monsters, which they got a point with.

"Pack light" Nico said and slung a duffel over his shoulder, which by the way, is same as mine.

"I am packing light" I grumbled. "So did you bandage your wound?"

"Yeah. Let's go" he said.

"No" I said point blank. "I'm not going until you explain to me where and why."

He stared at me for a while and gave in.

"Fine. Although it's not my place to tell so I'll tell you part of it. The rest you got to ask him"

"Who's 'him'?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that" he snapped.

"ok. geez"

He ignored that and started talking.

"About two years ago, the year of the second Titan war, Kyle went to camp here" Nico started with. I opened my mouth to say something but he put his finger up, signaling me to shut up." There's this girl named Elizabeth. She was his best friend and a daughter of Hermes. She joined the Titan's army two months before Percy's birthday. Three days after she joined Kyle dissapeared. He hasn't come back until this year."

"Why don't you guys seem to like each other then?"

"Long story short; I killed Elizabeth. Ok let's go!" Nico said as if it were every day chit-cat and turned around.

"You what?" I asked quietly.

" I said I ki-"

"I heard what you said! I just can't believe it. Even for you, that's a new low" I said. I pushed passed him and started walking to half blood hill. He stood at my door and just stared at me. His expression was as if he just found out I killed his mother. Well, she's already dead but you get the point. He stood there for a moment then ran up to me.

"You know I didn't have a choice. She was on the verge of dying. Her life line was about to snap" he whispered softly. "I sensed it. Her aura faded. She died from poison and she said she didn't want to die like that so she asked me if I could kill her quick. Kyle saw just as I plunged my blade through her"

"How'd he see that? I thought he didn't return until this year"

"He didn't return until this year" Nico responded." Kyle went into the woods tonight and a guy named William took him. Something about 'paying debt and ran away from prison'. I sorta got into a three way fight" Something tells me I shouldn't push for anymore answers from Nico.

"I believe you" I said quietly.

"What?"

"I believe that you killed her because she wanted you to" I said

"Why?"

"Because you said so and I believe it" I didn't know who looked more like a riped tomato, me or him, because I had to look away.

"Where are we going?" I asked and stopped walking when we reached Thalia's pine tree.

"Maine" he said

"That's where Kyle lived" I mumbled.

"He didn't exactly 'live' there. Technically, he was held prisoner."

"Huh?"

"Ask questions later" he said and rummaged through his duffel.

"Well...Do we take a plane?" I asked as I fixed the strap of my duffel bag.

"No. Zeus would blast me and every one on the plane" he mumbled. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ever heard of shadow traveling?"


	7. A walk down memory lane

**Thank you guys, for supporting me to update in my first and second story. Now I really don't mind if you can write a review. :)**

Maine, I really would've of loved my visit there if Nico hadn't puked on my shoes. I am right now at a river ,in a weird and mucky forest, washing my shoes. I shot Nico one last glare as he was plopped against a tree. He didn't look too good. His face was pale, sweat was dripping down his face, and he was shaking. And I can't say that I looked any better. Shadow traveling took a toll on both of us but mostly him. He breathed in a lungful of air and began to speak.

"Sorry about your shoes, Tristen" he said inbetween breath.

"You don't look too good" I said and promptly stopped washing my shoes.

"Gee, thanks" he said and adjusted his position.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that if you're alright"

"Unless you've won awards for, "most stabbed", it's not something to have an award for"

"Who stabbed you anyways?"

"Some guy named William. Not a very pleasant person to be around" Nico mumbled.

"Obviously, he stabbed you" I said to myself. "Where is the prison held?"

"uh...." was what came from the back of his throat. His face turned oddly pale. I completely lost it. He doesn't know? Oh good gods...

"You mean you don't know! You sent us on a blind quest?! This is insane. No, not insane. This is stupid and pathetic. You don't even have enough energy to go back to New York. You're losing blood profusely. And some physco path kidnapped Kyle. And guess what? I just found out that he used to be in the Titan's Army! This is stupid. I'm stupid. Argh!" I groaned.

"Are you done Ms. Crack head? Calm down. Besides, I'm the one who's losing blood. You don't see me having a mental break down." he said.

"Probably because you don't have enough energy to ramble."

"That's not what I meant! I know where we're going! I'm not stupid. I bet you love-" he stopped midway and his eyes got wide. He winced and tried to get up while clutching his side. I stopped pacing and ran over to help him.

"I need... I need amborsia" he said hastily.

"Are you sure? You already had enough. One more bite and I wont have a way back to New York"

"Can you atleast get us out of this forest?" Nico asked. I scrunched my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not carrying you if that's where you're getting at" I said.

"No, I meant navigate." he said matter of factly.

"Oh. I think we should go in the morning. You need to sleep right now. I'll be up so you wont have to worry."

To be honest, I loved the night time. Always had and always will. It's the only time when I'm more aware of my surroundings. I took a deep breath of the midnight air and leaned myself against a tree. I don't know why, but I feel like I know this place. Why are we here anyways? About three hours ago we were at camp and relaxing. Everything was melow and calm. Well, to me it was. We weren't trampled by monsters or anything. Oh yeah, we're here because of _Kyle. _I swear my eye just twitched when I thought of him. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the sun rise.

"Pretty isn't it?" Nico whispered. I honestly didn't know he was awake.

"Yeah. We should get going" I got up and swung my duffel bag over my shoulder. He on the other hand, had troubles.

"Do you want me to carry it for you?" I asked and held out my hand. He gave me it and nodded his appreciation. After I was done adjusting the straps I asked, "Where to now?"

"You should know...." he said and walked ahead. We got into a clearing and a little chunk of metal crossed my eyes. It glinted in the morning sun but was a little rusty. I bent down to pick it up. It smelled metallic and was rough. Nico looked away and I swore a lonesome tear dropped down his eye in a single second.

"Does your side hurt really bad? I could give you the amborsia square right now if you want" I said softly.

"You don't remember this place do you?" he asked a little hurt.

"uhhh"

He took the little figurine from my hand.

"Bar Harbor, Maine. West Over Hall. That ring any bells?" he said. He told me the story of when he met Artemis and how Bianca pledged herself to maiden hood. Plus, Nico, Bianca, and I used to go to school together and we reunited last summer when I thought he was dead. My best friend, Kathy, found me at school and brought me to camp. Right now she's probably curled up, warm and toasty, in front of her fire place.

"No way..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because when I turned, I could see the military school from here. "Good gods. I forgot about this place"

"I almost did too" Nico said. We both had a sad smile on our face.

"It changed a lot. Didn't it?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Just four years ago we were here and we didn't know who or what we were. Last year we met again. And now we're fourteen years of age and we might die..." he mumbled the last sentence.

"Thank you ,Mr. Optimistic, for reminding me that" I said with a smirk.

"Don't mention it" he replied.

"Don't worry. I won't" I chuckled and we started walking towards our past of good and bad memories.

**I would like to thank, MissFire752, for reviewing. If she hadn't reviewed and given me support I wouldn't of even updated this story. I also would like to thank all my other reviewers.**


	8. The further we go the more I know

**Thank you for reviewing guys! Remember it's FREE so it wouldn't cost you anything if you review again. It's quite fun ya know? Also I know I haven't updated in an unexcuseable amount of time so I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry! I'll make it up. I pinky promise. Well some promises are made to be broken but that's not what I'm talking about so...**

"So why did you bring us here?" I asked as I shoulderd our duffel bags. One thing that all us demigods know is to pack light. So thank the gods that I'm not tilted when I walk. That would look mighty awkward.

"Simple pleasure" he said sharply. He never really looked me in the eye when I talk to him. I think it's because I am that much shorter than him.

"Just for memories? Are you sure?" I asked and went to a halt so I could wait for him.

"You do remember Dr. Thorn right?" he asked and stopped right in front of me.

"Yeah" that sounded more like a question than an anwer. "What are you getting at di Angelo?"

"Well..." he said. His mouth twitched as if he smelled something really gross.

"Well go on," I said and raised my eyebrow.

"He was a manticore."

"Oh. Was that why he kept stalking us in the hallways?" I asked a little amused. Who would of known. Your prinicpal really and actually is a MONSTER! That doesn't come across as suprising. I always knew school officials were evil.

"So what does this have to do with the whole Kyle incident?" I asked and kicked a lone rock.

"Dr. Thorn was apart of the whole Titan Army deal. When Elizabeth joined, he was the one who introduced her to the whole idea."

I would like to say how'd he find Elizabeth? Or, that chick has some major issues. Why does she know almost every one that I do? Except it was all jammed up in my throat. I made the weirdest noise that sounds like I just coughed up a chicken bone.

"So,she used to go to our school?" I asked a little quiet. Great, it's really nice to know that the school I went to had so many messed up people. No offense Nico and Bianca.

" I don't know. That's sort of a mystery." he mumbled to himself. GREAT! That answer was terrific. I was about to say something but thought better of it. You don't snap at a son of Hades or else you'll get some really mean comment back. And I mean literally a son of a Hades. Get it? That's a little demi-god pun for ya there. No need to thank me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"What else do we do? Kick some monster ass. That's what." He said and smirked at me. Seriously, I don't get this guy.

"Where do we start on some monster-ass- kicking?"

"London"

"WHAT?" my voice must have went up three octaves because who the hell brings you to Maine and says that you need to go to freaking LONDON! I seriously don't understand this guy.

"Turn that frown upside down. London is a really nice place."

"What ever, Mr. Doom and Gloom. You're the one to talk."

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"Why did you bring me to Maine and then decide to go to London?" I asked a little ticked.

"You have to know his history," Nico sighed and looked bored with this delightful chit-chat.

"And how do you know his, genuis?" I asked. That got 'im. Because he immediatly stiffened.

"The summer before you came, he was my only friend," Nico mumbled. " Don't wanna talk anymore"

Before I can take the knowledge in my litte ADHD brain, he grabbed my wrist and we ran into a tree trunk of a huge pine. In case you haven't caught up on demigod 101, we do very weird things in the mere mortals' eyes. Anyways, back to this literall hell-hole-warp-thing. I really hate shadow traveling. I don't get scared of the dark or anything considering my mom but this, this "shadow travel" makes me wanna crawl under my sheets and go into fetal position. As I was sure to hit the tree, time slowed down as we went into the black hole. Nico said that the experience is different for everyone. But I can speak for all of them and say that it's sure as hell as scary. Either if it's a different experience you still get scared shitless. Just saying.

He was still holding onto my wrist but that wasn't enough of reassurance for me that he wouldn't slip away and I would get stuck in here and go mad. I got my left hand and grabbed his arm as hard as I could. I shut my eyes hard until I was sure that they'd rip off. My shoulders were shaking and I was sure it was probably because I was crying. I don't cry easily. But as it turns out Nico was shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see his. He was leaning forward and was an inch away from my face. I realized that I was holding onto his shoulders with a death grip.

"Tristen, you okay?" Nico whispered. I just stared at him. " Hey, it's alright. Come on we have to go to the Tower of London."

He took one glance at me and smiled. "You know you cut off my blood circulation?"

"Sorry," I mumbled taking a sudden interest in my converse. "So Tower of London?"

He nodded and smiled. He should consider doing that more often. Poor guy has nothing to smile about. The only thing that he's happy about is that his dad is finally proud of him and waffles. I think I'm after waffles. So that blows big time.

"You scared me, Tristen" he said and relaxed his muscles.

"How?" I asked and turned to look at him. He sighed and decided to answer.

"Some times people who shadow travel end up in straight jackets, a rubber room, or the nut house."

"oh," Well that sure enlightened the mood. " So we go right now?" I asked a little bummed.

He just looked at me like I just suggested he go jump off a cliff.

"You're joking me right? No offense Tristen but look at you. You looked like you've been on the run."

"Gee I wonder why. Because I am nimrod." I said and looked at the coffe shop windows to see my reflection. My hair was a bird's nest. My jeans have a little mud at the bottom from sleeping under a tree. My skin just got five times paler than normal.

"Holy Nyx," I murmered. I looked at Nico closer. His aviater's jacket was perfectly fine but I went up to him and lifted up the left side of his jacket. His t-shirt was soaked in fresh blood. I quickly put it down as gently as I could.

"You need new bandages," I said.

"You think?" he said. I actually give him props for shadow traveling with a wound.

"What would Chiron say when he finds out we're in London?" I asked.

"Nothing good. That's for sure." he said with a grimace.

"We need to get to a motel or something. I have about 300 american money but I don't think that'd gonna do any good."

For the first time I did a 360 and took a clear view of my surroundings. It was past sunset and the place we're at is not very crowded with people. Actually it was eerily quiet.

"Nico, where are we?" I asked still looking around.

"I don't know. I was too busy concentrating for London in general. Nothing specific."

"Right..." I said. It was too quiet. It urks me. "Can we just get the Hades outta here and find the nearest place the crash? This place gives me the creeps."

Nico just nodded in response. He picked up his duffel bag and winced as it hit his side.

"You want me to carry it?" I asked.

"No"

"Suit yourself"

What ever floats his boat.


End file.
